


Debriefed

by myriddin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Banter, Closet Sex, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefed

It all started with a routine briefing. About twenty minutes since the meeting had descended into one of Tigh's legendary bitch sessions, Kara Thrace could hardly recall why she was there in the first place. From that point on, she would completely forget, and it was all Apollo's frakking fault.

She was seated next to Lee on the far side of the conference table, and while he was valiantly holding on to what she privately called his "Captain Tightass" expression, she knew him well enough to know he was just as bored of the old drunkard's ramblings as she was. Of course, she had another inclining of his inattentiveness in form of the hand resting casually on her right thigh beneath the table, placed there since they had settled.

Normally, she would kick the ass of any man who dared such liberties, but with the way she and Lee had been frakking like rabbits for the past few weeks, they'd shared touches a hell of a lot more intimate, both privately and semi-publicly considering the thrill they both seemed to get from it from time to time.

It was something she would have never expected from the straight-laced Apollo, but then again, she had always known there was more to Lee Adama then met the eye. Heat spiked through her as she recalled all the delightful ways her CAG had proven that fact lately, and she squirmed ever so slightly as familiar warmth pooled in her belly.

Her movement still managed to draw Lee's attention, as he threw her an askance look and she watched the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Reinforcing the fact that Lee knew her as well as she knew him, he had apparently read her mind, if the light flush climbing up his neck was any indication.

His hand, the warmth palpable even through the fabric of her pants, shifted upward, its movement slow and almost questioning. She threw a glance at the front of the table, where Tigh was still deep in his lecture, Adama's attention focused solely on his XO. The small scattering of other officers along the table's middle were equally none-the-wiser.

Kara bit her lip. She could not deny the desire Lee's uncharacteristic move was causing, the forbiddance of having the man they both considered father in the same room was probably sickeningly thrilling, but thrilling nonetheless. Though she was pretty sure it was more to do with his rank and not the familial relationship, not to mention as a way to shove her usual abandon in Tigh's face without him even realizing. It certainly didn't hurt that it was Lee starring as her accomplice, and better yet, instigator. Her lips twitched into a smirk. What the hell? She was Starbuck, after all.

She caught Lee's eye and gave an imperceptible nod. She was thoroughly impressed at the way he held his expression, but his eyes still filled with equal parts uncertainty and want. Already slumped in the chair with her usual devil-may-care posture, she parted her knees in encouragement.

Evidently, that was all he needed. The unseen hand crept up higher, unbuttoning her slacks and slowly pulling down the zip before carefully slipping inside. It was a tight fit, but Lee had worked (and worked her over well, she might add) with less plenty of times before, and he managed brilliantly.

She kept her eyes front as fingertips grazed her clothed sex, more than likely feeling the full effect of her arousal, dampening her briefs. She heard his breath catch and he dropped his pen, leaning closer under the guise of picking it back up to bring his lips close to her ear.

"If all it took was a room full of top brass to get you this wet," was his barely audible whisper in her ear, "I would have done this ages ago."

She highly doubted it, given the months on Galactica it had taken to build up his confidence, but she appreciated the thought anyway as those talented fingers danced along her skin, rubbing her teasingly through her underwear. She stared forward unseeing, as she opened her legs wider to grant him better access.

He swept aside her underwear, seeking the wet heat of her. She bit down on her bottom lip as he slipped a finger, and then two inside her, thrusting them against her almost painfully slow, the knuckles of his hand brushing her clit. She rocked into his touch as best she could, not seeming to be doing more than shifting restlessly.

It didn't take much, and it didn't take long, wound up as she was. She cupped a hand over her mouth as if yawning, biting down hard on her palm to smother her cry. Her hips arched sharply into his hand as she crested, and when he looked around to see if anyone had noticed, his search was only half-hearted, too caught up in the usual awe that accompanied seeing her at the pinnacle of her pleasure, knowing he was the cause.

Kara let out a few indecipherable whimpers into her hand as he gently stroked her down, reluctantly withdrawing from her heat and doing his best to get his head on straight when his father finally asked for his opinion over what was being discussed. Luckily, it was an old argument Tigh had been recycling over and over for the past week, and Lee barely missed a beat before he took up his part in the conversation.

Ten minutes later, when they were finally dismissed, Lee wasn't the least bit surprised when he was yanked none-so-gently into the nearest storage closet.

"My, my, Apollo," she purred as he closed the hatch behind them, expertly dogging the entrance, "You really do just keep on surprising me."

He went immediately for the catch holding together the jacket to her regulation blues. "I have on good authority that you like surprises," he murmured as he pushed the uniform off her shoulders and allowing the garment to slide to her elbows. She slipped her hands free to let it carelessly fall to the ground.

"Whose authority would that be? I…" she trailed off as warm hands smoothed down her sides, un-tucking her double tanks to slip underneath. Calloused fingers caressing against already sensitized skin was enough to render her to distraction, which might have been the only reason she didn't slap him as she heard him chuckle.

She reached out sightlessly, grabbing his collar to jerk him forward, snorting in amusement as he stumbled. "Frak," he hissed, blindly slapping on the light, filling the small space with enough illumination to showcase the smug smile on Kara's face. He would have rolled his eyes if his attention wasn't quickly stolen elsewhere by Starbuck's busy hands, impatiently stripping him of his jacket. Caught up in her fervor, he hurried to help her as best he could, slipping it off and tossing it into an inconsequential corner before turning back to her. She tore her tanks over her head, throwing them in the same direction.

Her hands ran over him, caressing familiar muscles, before she hooked her fingers in waistline of his trousers, tugging him toward her. Eyes hooded and screaming come-hither, she whispered, "Get to it, Adama. We _are_ on a schedule here."

Transfixed and aroused beyond compare by that look, Lee barely had time to get out the words, "Yes, sir," before she hauled him to her. He eagerly fell into her, their mouths meeting in deep, bone-melting kisses as their hands took on a life of their own, divesting Starbuck of her pants, him of his tanks and belt.

Kara's back hit the cold metal of a wall, but she paid it little mind as she parted her legs, cradling a hard and eager Apollo against the apex of her body. Lee moaned, rocking harder into her. "Kara…" He was helpless to stop her name spilling from his lips, tugging at the straps of her sports bra with a roughly growled, "Off."

Kara arched an eyebrow, mischievously raising her hips to rub against him. "Now that's not very polite, Lee. Here I thought you were a gentlemen."

Lee clenched his jaw, thrusting against her and even through the layers of cloth, the sensations were torturously lascivious. "Kara…please…"

"Since you asked so nice," she teased. The moment she slipped off the undergarment, his hands were molding to her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples into tight little peaks, met with approval by her airy sounds of approval.

"Lords…Lee…"

They kissed again, doing battle with teeth, lips and tongue, Kara's slipping from her underwear accompanied by the silken sound of Lee's zipper being pulled down. She ran her nails down his back, loving the play of muscles and strength that was the aptly named Apollo, hers and hers alone.

She pushed down his pants, taking his briefs with them, and reached down to wrap her fingers around his arousal, stroking the silken length of him. He bucked against her hand, swearing gutturally under his breath, "Keep that up, this'll be over too soon."

"We can't have that." She pressed a kiss to his neck, sinking her teeth into the tense flesh. He grunted, his Adam's apple flexing as he swallowed hard. She moved restlessly against him. "Now, Lee. Frakkin' now!"

"Happy to oblige," he huskily replied, nipping at her ear as they settled themselves, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed into her, sinking into the wet warmth of her. Kara shifted her hips against his and Lee moved with her, carefully withdrawing and thrusting back in, watching her face to make certain she was adjusted to him.

She panted, arching into him impatiently, bucking to urge him to set his pace. "Any other time, the consideration would be sweet, Apollo, but right now it's just irritating. I will kick your frakkin' ass if you don't frak me now!"

"Duly noted." He began to move, rocking into her body with slow, deep thrusts. He smiled as he heard her swear at him, knowing for all her impatience, she knew as well as he did that the buildup always made the wait worthwhile.

His hands slid down to cup her behind, lifting her to him and she wrapped her legs around him, the new angle burying him deeper inside her, causing her to cry out.

"Lee," she whimpered, nails raking at his shoulders. This was when, and only when, that infamous Starbuck bravado was momentarily discarded, when this man managed to break her down and build her back up, pounding inside her to drive them both beyond the edge.

"Kara…Kara, yes…" he gasped in reply, his rhythm picking up as he lost himself in her, their mouths meeting again and again in hard, frantic kisses.

And finally, too soon, too much for him to hold out, he gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises, pumping hard and fast into the heat of her. She enveloped him tightly, so exquisitely, moving with him in erotic perfection. They were close…so close…

"Come on, Kara," he whispered fervently in her ear, his body straining as he kept up their punishing rhythm, "Come for me."

He reached between them, found her clit and rubbed, just enough to send her over the edge, clenching around him in orgasm, as her body tensed and bowed, crying his name. Still trembling in the aftermath, she watched his face with half-mast eyes as he continued to move against her, seeking his own release. Still reeling in her own pleasure as she lazily kissed him, she bucked beneath him, squeezing around his member. And it was a jumble of precious words tumbling from his lips as he finished, emptying inside her.

In the afterglow, she stroked his back and kissed his sweat-soaked hair, softly returning the words he had given her at climax. "I love you, too."

He smiled, one of those soft, boyish smiles she knew charmed most anyone he met, resting his forehead against hers. He slipped out of her, carefully setting her down on her feet. Kara experimentally stretched deliciously sore limbs, winking at him when she caught him staring.

Leaning down, Lee kissed her lightly, laughter in his voice as he commented, "I think you can consider yourself thoroughly debriefed, Thrace."

She slapped his arm, rolling her eyes, "Idiot. You realize I have absolutely no frakking idea what your father wanted a report on, right?"

He smiled sheepishly, but unrepentantly, as he remembered the request the Old Man had made of her on their way out of the meeting room. "Feeling threatened, Starbuck? The moment I take a page out of your playbook and pull something daring, you can't do anything but complain?"

"First off, the moment I feel threatened by you, Apollo, is the day the hells freeze over. Second," she wrapped her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to hers, "You _will_ tell me what I missed later." She grabbed his wrist to check his watch. "I got CAP in half-an-hour, and I need a shower."

Getting dressed was a slow process, with the kisses and caresses they shared in between. Shaking out his jacket in hopeless attempt to smooth out the wrinkles acquired by being crumbled on the floor, Lee paused as when he moved, his slacks brushed over bare skin. He looked over to where Kara was tying her boots. "Kara? You see my underwear anywhere?"

"Nope." Kara straightened up, smoothing down her hair. "You sure you were wearing any?"

"I…" Lee's brow wrinkled with thought, giving the floor one more precursory search. He honestly couldn't remember. His mental faculties tended to do that around Kara. He shrugged. "I guess not. Laundry's low, anyway." He kissed her quickly. "Gotta go. Paperwork. My office, eighteen-hundred, and I'll fill you in?"

"I think I can manage that." As she watched him go, Starbuck began silently to count to thirty, unable to stop from grinning as she tucked a pair of military issue briefs deeper into her jacket pocket. As much as she had appreciated (and benefited from) Lee's daring today, it was a little dangerous to let him get too big for his britches. Let her anal, detail-oriented lover go through the rest of his day, knowing he was _de-briefed._ She knew that one, small fact would drive him crazy, now that he was aware of it.

As she came to thirty, she slipped out the hatch and started up a jaunty whistle, wondering idly if the CAG's underwear would be worth any wager at the triad table.


End file.
